


'Thing'

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Read about this thing I wanna try. Been thinking about it all day."</p><p>"A thing?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You'll see." Sam smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Thing'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [padaguin](http://padaguin.tumblr.com) because her birthday is coming up and she's the entire reason I write Sabriel.

Sam slammed the motel room door shut and practically shoved Gabriel back onto the bed.

Their lips met in a crushing kiss as Sam worked the archangel's shirt off before turning attentions to his pants.

Gabriel laughed as the kiss broke for air. "Not complaining, but what's gotten into you, kiddo?"

Sam captured Gabriel's mouth again for a moment before answering. "Read about this thing I wanna try. Been thinking about it all day."

"A thing?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Sam smiled. "Pants."

Gabriel kicked his boots off and raised himself up so Sam could drag his jeans and boxers off with one pull.

Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's chest and stomach, ghosting over his erection before pushing the archangel's thighs back to his chest. Sam's tongue tentatively licked Gabriel's entrance.

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath. Sam licked again then blew over Gabriel's wet hole. Gabriel gasped. "That's a hell of a 'thing' there Sammy."

Sam pulled away and looked up.

Gabriel whined. "I didn't say stop."

Sam chuckled and returned to his ministrations, kissing and sucking at Gabriel's entrance, tongue just teasing.

Gabriel moaned softly and tried to keep himself from thrusting himself towards Sam. Gabriel could feel Sam grin against him.

Done with teasing, Sam's tongue circled Gabriel's hole before finally thrusting in.

The archangel cried out. Sam fucked him with his tongue as Gabriel took his own leaking cock in hand.

Gabriel timed his pulls with Sam's tongue's thrusts. He could feel the pleasure slowly pool in his belly as he was worked open, Sam's tongue pushing deeper.

Sam sucked at Gabriel's entrance as he pushed what seemed impossibly deep. Gabriel came with a shout.

Sam pulled back slowly and gave Gabriel's twitching hole a few more soft licks before licking along his spent cock, tasting the archangel's come.

Sam looked up at Gabriel who was still breathing heavily. "So how was that?"

"That? That is a 'thing' I like."


End file.
